The present invention generally relates to compositions, product kits, and processes for removing stains or spots from garments containing various fabrics and textiles using sonic or ultrasonic waves.
Fabric cleaning and refreshment products and processes such as those used in laundering clothes typically are used to clean the entire garment. However, in some circumstances the user may wish only to clean localized areas of the garment. Alternatively, the user may wish to spot-clean localized areas of stain before subjecting the entire fabric garment to an overall cleaning operation.
One problem associated with spot cleaning operations is the risk of damaging the fabric or substrate which needs stain removal. Thus, when brisk brushing is used during the operation, the resulting shear forces can disrupt and abrade the fabrics, thereby leading to a worn appearance. Dyes may be discolored or partly removed in the spot-cleaned area. In some instances, the spot cleaning, itself, may leave xe2x80x9cringsxe2x80x9d or unsightly residues on the fabrics. Various means and special implements for avoiding or minimizing such problems are available to professional cleaners. However, for in-home use by relatively unskilled operators, there is a continuing search for simple, safe, yet effective methods for spot-cleaning fabrics. These problems also occur when cleaning entire garments in that excessive brushing and rubbing can abrade fabrics and textiles giving the entire cleaned area a worn appearance and/or render residual cleaning ingredients visible.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a product and process for removing stains from garments without causing undesirable wear and tear on the material, and which minimizes the appearance of residue.
Cleaning/pre-spotting compositions and methods are also disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,573; 5,041,230; 4,909,962; 4,115,061; 4,886,615; 4,139,475; 4,849,257; 5,112,358; 4,659,496; 4,806,254; 5,213,624; 4,130,392; and 4,395,261. U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,277 discloses the use of 1,2-octanediol in liquid cleaners.
The invention meets the needs identified above by providing a stain removal product and process which can be localized for small stains or can be used to clean the entire garment. In essence, the product includes a liquid cleaning composition which contains water, an organic solvent and a surfactant, an absorbent stain receiver, and a sonic or ultrasonic wave generating source for imparting sonic or ultrasonic waves to stains on textiles. The sonic or ultrasonic wave source is, for example, a hand-held, pen-shaped device with a directed point to focus the sonic or ultrasonic waves at the stain to be removed. The invention also provides a process for removing stains from textiles. This process involves the steps of applying an effective amount of a liquid cleaning composition to the stain, imparting sonic or ultrasonic waves to the treated stain, and contacting the stain with an absorbent stain receiver having an absorbent material while applying pressure so as to absorb the stain into the absorbent material of the absorbent stain receiver. Variations of the aforedescribed stain product and process are also described herein and contemplated by the invention.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9csonic or ultrasonic wavesxe2x80x9d means mechanical pressure or stress waves which can propagate through any material media, wherein the frequency spectra of these waves can vary from a few cycles/second (Hz) to a few billion Hz; the word xe2x80x9csonicxe2x80x9d refers to the frequency range of sound waves (for human hearing) which is 20 Hz to 20,000 Hz. Pressure waves of frequency above human hearing are referred to as ultrasonic. The sono-mechanical effects of stress waves for enhancing stain removal is not related to human hearing and therefore the boundary between sonic and ultrasonic is irrelevant for this invention.
All percentages, ratios and proportions herein are by weight, unless otherwise specified. All documents cited are, in relevant part, incorporated herein by reference.